HHW as Pokémon
This article intends to use the personalities of various HHW staff members and contributors and match them to the Pokémon that suits them best. I will attempt to use all Legendary, Mythical, and any additional "special" Pokémon to help create this page. Please note: A HHW member can and will be used more than once. Guardian Dieties Based on: HHW Administration, March 2016, shortly after Nkech's demotion. Members: Hype, Bob, SM, Sass Pokémon: Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini Hypercane as.... TAPU KOKO: Tapu Koko is a mischievous, hot-headed Pokémon with great curiosity and wits behind it. Hype fits in as Tapu Koko as both can be fickle, and usually appear before others and/or situations that interest it. Both can get angry very easily, though usually forget what set them off in the first place. Bobnekaro '''as.... '''TAPU LELE: Tapu Lele is an adventurous, giving Pokémon that flies across Akala Island, scattering scales that are said to contain healing powers. Bob is a very helpful and giving individual, often helping users out in their time of need and guiding them on the right track. StrawberryMaster as.... TAPU BULU: Tapu Bulu is a feared yet oddly docile Pokémon that can bend things for its will. SM is a notable figure on HHW, much like Tapu Bulu, that is known for its great strength. However, both dislike drama and conflict and do not like to cause unneeded violence. However, much like Tapu Bulu, SM is merciless to those who go against him and his ideals. Sassmaster15 as.... TAPU FINI: Tapu Fini is considered a dark, mysterious force on Poni Island. Much like Tapu Fini, Sass likes to shroud himself in mystery and wonder and helps those he considers worthy. Tapu Fini also surrounds itself in a dark fog that puts humans on a self-destructive path for those who come near. The same can be said for Sass; disgusted by the behavior of some users led him to become a formidable yet sinister force in the administration. Aura Trio Based on: HHW Bureaucrats (Three Musketeers), April 2016 Members: Hype, Bob, Sass Pokémon: Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde Bobnekaro as.... XERNEAS: In the Kalos region, Xerneas is a benevolent Pokémon in nature. It has the power to share eternal life and exudes such energy into all plants and Pokémon around it near the end of its lifespan. Bob is the same way, as he is very giving and selfless on HHW. He puts others before himself and is considered a unanimous favorite on HHW due to his calm and understanding nature. Sassmaster15 as.... YVELTAL: On the opposite side of the spectrum is Yveltal. Yveltal is a strong, malevolent force that has the power to absorb life energy and steals it from the surrounding environment near the end of its lifespan. On HHW, Sass is considered to be a tough, often angry presence. With Yveltal representing destruction, Sass's methods as an admin were sometimes considered more harsh than just. Hypercane as.... ZYGARDE: Zygarde is considered a mysterious, omnipresent Pokémon in nature. Much like Hypercane, it exists to moderate the balance of things and will reveal its significant power if the ecosystem goes out of wack. As the leader of HHW, Hype serves to steer it in the right direction and, like Zygarde's various forms, has a variety of methods and tools at his disposal to always keep the wiki safe. Creation Trio + Trio Master Based on: Original HHW Administration, 2013-2014; original "pillar" administration of HHW that helped build it up after Hype's adoption. These Pokémon all live in another world, which is only fitting since most of these members have either moved onto other things or disappeared completely, leading them to be revered as "legends" in modern times. Members: Hype, Steve, Andrew, Rara Pokémon: Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina Hypercane as ARCEUS: Arceus, though not an official member of the Creation Trio, serves as their master. Arceus is rumored to have created the entire Pokémon universe in space where there was previously nothing. Hype adopted HHW in its dead phase and rebuilt it from the ground up, leading it into a new era that is still going strong today. In a world where Arceus is the most powerful being in existence, it is only fitting that Hype is likened to such a revered being in the Pokémon world. Andrew444 as DIALGA: Dialga is an incredibly powerful Pokémon that was tasked by Arceus to create time. Much like Andrew, it is very protective of its environment and was able to successfully complete every task assigned to it. Dialga is revered today as a legend, much like Andrew on HHW. Steve820 as PALKIA: Palkia is considered Dialga's counterpart. This monstrous Pokémon is said to have created space as well as many alternate realities. On HHW, Steve's seasons have garnered magnificent attention and popularity. In modern times, Palkia is revered as a legend, comparable to how Steve is called a "HHW great" by many of the site's current users. Rara as GIRATINA: Giratina, the final member of the Creation Trio, was tasked by Arceus to create anti-matter. However, it became apparent that the Pokémon was too aggressive and territorial and Arceus banished it to the Distortion World forever. Much like Giratina, Rara was one of the original pillars of HHW and helped with many of the tasks necessary to revive it. However, over time, she grew very aggressive and attacked HHW on multiple occasions, forcing Hype and his team to banish her forever. Like Rara, the story of Giratina is tragic; an individual that once showed show much promise was unfortunately banned forever due to the danger they posed. Swords of Justice Based on: The HHW Administration in what Collin called "The Four Musketeers" Members: Hype, Bob, Sass, Collin Pokémon: Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Keldeo Hypercane as COBALION: Cobalion is an iron-willed Pokémon that is formidable in battle, demeanor, and appearance. The leader of the Swords of Justice, Cobalion commands complete respect and will fight to the death to protect other Pokémon. Hype, as the leader of HHW, shows many of the same characteristics. He does not stand for deviation from the rules and goes to great lengths to protect the wiki from external threats. Sassmaster15 as VIRIZION: Virizion serves as another member of the Swords of Justice, with cunning speed and swift movements allowing it to easily uppercut opponents. Its feminine, vain, and romantic qualities allow it comparability to Sass, whose quick wit, sarcastic comments, and lightning-fast speed made him the most resourceful, lively, and flamboyant member of the team at the time. Bobnekaro as TERRAKION: Terrakion is a strong, powerful Pokémon who is able to lend itself to both the offensive and defensive. Terrakion is a durable Pokémon that is built to last. This makes it similar to Bob, who has remained unchanged throughout his years on HHW and has proven resilient to just about anything, including being the only user to date to contribute every day for a year. SnaggyFTW as KELDEO: Keldeo is the youngest and newest member of the Swords of Justice, inducted to the group after it was found alone in the forest, having been separated from its parents. After being taken under their wing, Keldeo was taught the skills necessary to survive. Over time, Keldeo grew to equal, even surpass its teachers, but eventually left for unknown reasons. Collin fits into this category as he became a Bureaucrat after the other three had already been in that rank for some time. The others showed him the ropes he needed to succeed, and eventually became a notable member of the HHW administration. However, he eventually fell apart and is now rarely seen. ...ALTERNATE VERSION... Based on: HHW Administration, March 2016 Members: Hype, SM, Bob, Sass Pokémon: Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Keldeo Hypercane as COBALION: Cobalion is an iron-willed Pokémon that is formidable in battle, demeanor, and appearance. The leader of the Swords of Justice, Cobalion commands complete respect and will fight to the death to protect other Pokémon. Hype, as the leader of HHW, shows many of the same characteristics. He does not stand for deviation from the rules and goes to great lengths to protect the wiki from external threats. StrawberryMaster as VIRIZION: Virizion serves as another member of the Swords of Justice, with cunning speed and swift movements allowing it to easily uppercut opponents. Virizion has vain, expressive qualities about it that allow it comparability to SM. Much like Virizion, SM can easily and swiftly defeat his opponents and win arguments, and is typically more outgoing and expressive than his counterparts. Bobnekaro as TERRAKION: Terrakion is a strong, powerful Pokémon who is able to lend itself to both the offensive and defensive. Terrakion is a durable Pokémon that is built to last. This makes it similar to Bob, who has remained unchanged throughout his years on HHW and has proven resilient to just about anything, including being the only user to date to contribute every day for a year. Sassmaster15 as KELDEO: Keldeo is the youngest and newest member of the Swords of Justice, inducted to the group after it was found alone in the forest, having been separated from its parents. After being taken under their wing, Keldeo was taught the skills necessary to survive. Over time, Keldeo grew to equal, even surpass its teachers, but eventually left for unknown reasons. At the time, Sass was the newest administrator after the above three had already been in the aforementioned role for some time. They proceeded to show him the ropes and teach him the skills necessary to succeed as an admin, and he eventually gained prominence and notability for his performance. Like Keldeo, Sass grew to outperform his counterparts (became a bureaucrat before SM) and his usercane was recognized as the third-strongest ever recorded. However, like when Keldeo left, Sass abandoned HHW in favor of other pursuits and is now rarely seen. Eon Duo Based on: HHW's only husband & wife team in existence Members: SM, Keranique Pokémon: Latias, Latios AGirlCalledKeranique as LATIAS: Latias is the female member of the duo who is highly intelligent and can understand human speech. Latias does not like conflict and prefers not to fight when confronted. Keranique is similar to Latias. She dislikes when drama arises and usually does whatever she can in her power to quell it. Latias normally does not engage with others, which can be said for Keranique nowadays, as circumstances have led her to become more quiet and shy. StrawerryMaster as LATIOS: Latios is the male member of the duo who is known for his extreme courtesy and supreme physical qualities. Much like Latios, SM prefers compassionate people with open hearts and is more likely to open up to those kinds of people. Latios can fly faster than a jet plane and has an ability to see what others see. Nowadays, SM is considered one of HHW's most useful defense mechanisms and keeps up to date on just about everything, allowing him to be called an "all-knowing, all-seeing" being. Weather Trio Based on: HHW's 2nd Bureaucrat election, late 2016 Members: Darren, MH, Odile Pokémon: Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza DarrenDude as GROUDON: According to most, Groudon is an immensely powerful Pokémon that has the ability to summon catastrophic droughts and trigger volcanic eruptions. It formerly battled Kyogre in what was considered an exceptionally violent clash. Darren is a striking match for the ancient Pokémon, quite a hot-headed individual who loves to argue and often clashes with others. Money Hurricane as KYOGRE: Like Groudon, Kyogre holds near total control over the element of water and rain. It is hailed as a savior for quenching a world plagued with droughts. Normally docile, it is enraged by Groudon and will engage in cataclysmic battle with that individual. MH is a good match for Kyogre; an individual who has been through a lot, yet is able to remain calm and level-headed in the most sinister of situations. MonseurRoussil1997 as RAYQUAZA: Rayquaza serves as the trio master and showed up uninvited to quell the historic battle between the two aforementioned Pokémon. It has a hidden ability to manipulate weather and lives in a region where it is rarely seen by anyone. Odile matches Rayquaza in this scenario perfectly. In the the bureaucrat election, formerly between just MH and Darren, Odile nominated himself as a third-party candidate without consent from the others. He attempts to manipulate the administration into promoting him and rarely speaks; like Rayquaza, he is an omnipresent figure who doesn't do much most of the time. ...ALTERNATE VERSION... Based on: Puffle incident, December 2015 Members: Puffle, Hunter, Nkech Pokémon: Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza PuffleXTREME as GROUDON: According to most, Groudon is an immensely powerful Pokémon that has the ability to summon catastrophic droughts and trigger volcanic eruptions. It formerly battled Kyogre in what was considered an exceptionally violent clash. Puffle was historically known as being prone to fits, bouts of immaturity, and, in general, being a hot-headed individual. During the incident that took place on December 23, 2015, Puffle grew exceptionally angry and abused his power to try and stop Hunter from antagonizing him. Emmaelise401 as KYOGRE: Like Groudon, Kyogre holds near total control over the element of water and rain. It is hailed as a savior for quenching a world plagued with droughts. Normally docile, it is enraged by Groudon and will engage in cataclysmic battle with that individual. During this time, Hunter was a more relaxed but quick-witted individual who often engaged in conflict whenever it arose. During this incident, he openly confronted and antagonized Puffle over an honest mistake, fueling the fire that led to one of the most significant moments on HHW chat in the site's history. Nkechinyer as RAYQUAZA: Rayquaza serves as the trio master and showed up uninvited to quell the historic battle between the two aforementioned Pokémon. It has a hidden ability to manipulate weather and lives in a region where it is rarely seen by anyone. Nkech was also present during this incident, having previously established himself as a tough, no-nonsense bureaucrat. When the situation escalated, he attempted to quell the fighting on both sides and was able to stop it. However, like Rayquaza, the situation was never completely resolved and animosity still existed between Puffle and Hunter, similar to how it still exists between Groudon and Kyogre. Light Trio Based on: Douglas incident, September 2015 Members: Hype, Nkech, Doug Pokémon: Solgaleo, Lunala, Necrozma Hypercane as LUNALA: Lunala is known across Alola for being connected to the moon. When its wings are spread, it resembles the night sky. It is also able to absorb light and convert it into energy. Along with Solgaleo, it can create Cosmog. Hype is reminiscent of Lunala in this scenario as half of the equation necessary to take down Doug. He took an active role alongside Nkech in confronting Doug and getting him to step down for good, leading the subsequent transformation and reconstruction. Nkechinyer as SOLGALEO: Solgaleo is an incredibly formidable and powerful Pokémon that is hailed as an emissary of the sun. It can hold vasts amounts of energy, is capable of flight, and can create Cosmog alongside Lunala. Nkech is often hailed as one of the other essential personnel who confronted Doug and started the process to revitalize HHW. Like Solgaleo, Nkech was a fierce and outspoken force on HHW, stood up for what he believed in, and did not take "no" for an answer. GloriouslyBlonde as NECROZMA: Necrozma was a formerly innocent Pokémon who was antagonized through various means throughout Alola history. It sustained injuries that left it incomplete and in everlasting pain, causing it to become incredibly hostile. The Pokémon attempted to steal the light from Solgaleo and Lunala, however was defeated and later eradicated from society. It is now revered as a beast in the Alola region. The same can be said for Doug, who was mistakenly given immeasurable power. The power corrupted him, and when an attempt was made to remove him from power, he retaliated and actively sought out Hype and Nkech, leading to a striking confrontation. Like Necrozma, Doug was eradicated from HHW and considered an external threat until quite recently. Tao Dragon Based on: Discordgate scandal, March 2017 Members: Hype, Brick, Dane Pokémon: Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem Hypercane as RESHIRAM: Reshiram is known for being a stoic yet fierce dragon whose tail is capable of searing the world's atmosphere and changing weather patterns worldwide. Having side with the older twin who believed in truth, this Pokémon firmly believes in truth. This simultaneously means that Hype, as the leader of HHW, is capable of moving the wiki in a whole new direction as he sees fit. During the Discordgate scandal, he sought to uncover the truth regarding the situation and actually won out in the end. HurricaneBrick as ZEKROM: Zekrom, Reshiram's counterpart, likes to create and warp electricity and is capable of generating thunderstorms. This Pokémon sided with the younger twin who believed in ideals, and, firmly believes in such a philosophy as a result. Brick is a thunderous, and admittedly inexperienced yet capable force on HHW. A young and easily influenced user, Brick pursued a line of reasoning he thought was right, thus making him an idealist, much like Zekrom. Nkechinyer as KYUREM: In the whole situation involving the twins, the final part of the Tao Dragon escaped and crashed landed in another part of the Unova region. It can generate a powerful, freezing energy, though its body was frozen when this energy leaked out. According to old legends, this Pokémon supposedly terrorized Unova residents at night and ate people and Pokémon if they were outside at the wrong time. Much like Kyurem, Nkech was hopeless as he watched the situation unravel between Brick and Hype. The two separated, and as a result Nkech was cast out by HHW, to a region filled with hopelessness and despair. Feeling betrayed, he grew cold but eventually overcame it, much like how Kyurem's previous hostile reputation was dispelled over time. ...ALTERNATE VERSION... Based on: Discordgate scandal - inciting incident, March 2017 Members: Akio, Dane, Brick Pokémon: Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem AkioTheOne as RESHIRAM: Reshiram is known for being a stoic yet fierce dragon whose tail is capable of searing the world's atmosphere and changing weather patterns worldwide. Having side with the older twin who believed in truth, this Pokémon firmly believes in truth. During the inciting incident of Discordgate, Nkech attempted to persuade Akio through DM to join his cause. However, Akio, believing Nkech to be wrong and HHW to be right, refused to side with him and, like Reshiram, helped lead a movement on HHW that would forever change its direction, landscape, and policies. This is similar to Reshiram's tail flare, as both were able to completely alter their respective realms for good after the incident. Nkechinyer as ZEKROM: Zekrom, Reshiram's counterpart, likes to create and warp electricity and is capable of generating thunderstorms. This Pokémon sided with the younger twin who believed in ideals, and, firmly believes in such a philosophy as a result. During the inciting incident, Nkech, an idealist who wanted to change HHW, led a failed movement that eventually separated him from the others. While he did create hype and and stir up controversy, it was a lost cause that permanently damaged his reputation and separated him from HHW forever, much like how Reshiram and Zekrom can never be put back together. HurricaneBrick as KYUREM: In the whole situation involving the twins, the final part of the Tao Dragon escaped and crashed landed in another part of the Unova region. It can generate a powerful, freezing energy, though its body was frozen when this energy leaked out. According to old legends, this Pokémon supposedly terrorized Unova residents at night and ate people and Pokémon if they were outside at the wrong time. Much like Kyurem, Brick was hopeless as he saw the tension between him and HHW rise, leading to him being cast out of the administration into a completely new realm, all alone. Like Kyurem after the fight between the twins, Brick harbored lots of resentment towards HHW, which maybe where the legend involving Kyurem's hostility comes into play. Afterwards, Brick was welcomed back into the administration, as Kyurem was able to fuse with either Reshiram or Zekrom in the future. However, it cannot fuse with both simultaneously, thus showing open wounds still exist.